


Hitting on Harry

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Ravenclaw student Padma Patil has a massive crush on her year mate, Slytherin student Harry Potter. The only problem is that Harry is dating Gryffindor student, Hermione Granger. Why does Hermione have a problem with Padma hitting on Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Hitting on Harry - - - Rating M  
> Summary Ravenclaw student Padma Patil has a massive crush on her year mate, Slytherin student Harry Potter. The only problem is that Harry is dating Gryffindor student, Hermione Granger. Why does Hermione have a problem with Padma hitting on Harry.  
> Pairings Harry/Hermione, Harry/Padma

_**The Library, Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Scotland** _

_**7**_ _ **th** _ _**January 1998** _

Harry Potter, the Head Boy and Prince of Slytherin was sitting in the library, minding his own business was the waited for his girlfriend, Gryffindor Muggleborn Hermione Granger, the person who everyone called the brightest Witch of her age because of the results she had gained from the during the Ordinary Wizarding Examination (OWL) results. Well, that along with the fact that she was constantly first in the class in the majority of the subjects that Hogwarts offered.

Having finished the book that he had been reading on the Advantages of the Animagus Transformation, written by his Godfather, Sirius Black, this part of the latter's graduating thesis, when suddenly the Ravenclaw beauty, Padma Patil, came into the library, intent on approaching him.

Harry was worried as his girlfriend was due to meet with him following her Ancient Runes class, but he could see Padma coming up to him, and he still remembered the last time that she had come up to him, an event which resulted in his girlfriend slapping him, and slapping the Asian girl.

Getting up off the chair he was sitting in, Harry placed the book in his rucksack and was on his way to leave when he got cut off at the pass by the Ravenclaw beauty. Just as he was about to bump into her, Hermione walked into the library and slapped the girl, causing a bruise to form on her face.

"Now Patil, why do you keep trying it on with MY boyfriend?" the older teen asked, annoyed with the harpy trying it on with her boyfriend every time she looked.

"it's...it's because of the power that...the power that Harry holding need not just one woman, but two." Padma said, her mind in a complete rage, as though it was going through an artillery strike, the power that Harry Potter held causing her emotions to flare in weird and wonderful ways.

Hermione knew and understood what the Ravenclaw teen was going through as she could feel the power that her boyfriend was radiating, the tingling coming from her pussy into her mind, the love causing her to want to constantly jump him.

Harry had realised the effects that he had held over her two years ago, when he saw her constantly biting her lips, her begging for him to take her completely and never let go.

It was then that Hermione made one decision that could change the life for all three of them…The change which would mean a threesome would leave the library, as opposed to the original duo!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Type One-Shot - - - Status Complete - - - Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online - - - Story ID 077 - - - Publish Date 07/01/2017


End file.
